It's My Life, Dammit!
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Another Harry is forced to be married for 'his own good'. It was going to be oneshot, but nope! It will be made into a story, but let me make two things clear. This will be a slash story so turn around if you're just going to bitch. The second, this story is going to have multiple crossovers from multiple fandoms. Don't like, Don't read! Let's get this shit started!
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the awesome fanfiction oneshot and hopefully they continue the story through another sequel, but the fanfiction story is called, 'The Choices We Make' by the awesome writer, seventhSINwrath. Check out their stories, they have a lot.**

 **Also, in this story, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus are still alive and the twins are still together. I refuse to kill them...yet and I am still in denial that they killed off Sirius and Fred... Remus, and Dumbledore, however...Nah...Moving on.**

 **Moving on to the hopefully more than one chapter story of 'It's My Life, Dammit!'**

* * *

6 months...

It has been six whole months since Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, and an all-around bastard who screwed over so many people had finally died at the end of the final battle and by Harry Potter, no less.

After the battle, Hogwarts was rebuilt along with the rest of Britain and Harry was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Man-Who-Conquered.

Harry bought Grimmauld's Place and fixed it up to his liking as he had Dobby destroy Lady Black Portrait as he gotten sick of her when she wouldn't stop screaming and dealt with Kretcher who nearly led Sirius to his death. The end of the crazed house elf...was not pleasant.

After the final battle and everything settled down, he visited his parent's graves along with Cedric's and told them that everyone made it out and he was sorry that they couldn't be there to witness it. He opened their favorite drinks before pouring half on their gravestones before leaving the other half besides them as he placed flowers before them.

"You can finally rest easy, now that the bastard is dead and rotting in Hell," Harry whispered to them as the wind blew taking his words to be carried to the other side so they could rejoice with the good news.

Harry was relaxing, sitting on a comfortable padded chair drinking coffee as he messed around on his laptop that Dudley gave him as a present. He was just about to get his online high school diploma, something that he had been aiming for ever since Dudley gave him his laptop since the end of his fifth year and taught him how to use it.

The two became close after he saved him before he nearly got his soul sucked out by a dementor. Dudley ever since then, changed because it was only because of Harry that he was still alive. He found out that he was a squib, just like Petunia but he was much more open to the magical world than she ever was.

He found out what a dementor was and it nearly made his heart stop...And the one who saved him was the one whose life he made a living hell ever since he was placed on his family's doorstep.

He swore to be better after finding out, which was in the middle of Harry's fifth year and made peace with Harry during Christmas when he sent him a letter apologizing for his past behavior.

The two met up and their relationship started off small before it continued to grow until they were nearly brothers...

Harry wanted to complete his education, although Dudley often asked why? Considering he dealt with more interesting topics, but Harry waved him off, saying that he wanted to go to university and he couldn't do that if he didn't go through high school. Dudley sadly agreed although he led Harry on a tour through muggle entertainment to find out what he liked to do after he told the Dursleys that Voldemort was dead and he would no longer be under their 'care'.

Vernon tried to give Harry a goodbye present, which was most certainly a goodbye beating considering he could no longer have him as a stress-reliever, but Harry was not going to submit to Vernon anymore. He didn't submit to Voldemort, he would not submit to a humanoid vitriol-spitting beach whale. Harry avoided the punch and returned it, knocking out two of the fat man's teeth, knocking him unconscious as Petunia shook with fear as she stared at him in horror.

He shook his head at her and said, "I am not you, Petunia. Unlike you, I actually have a sense of honor and I don't hit women and never will even though you most certainly have been asking for it considering your treatment of me. Have a...nice day."

Dudley snuck out of the house under the pretense of hanging out with his friends, only to meet Harry at a bar the two visited and chat.

But with good things come bad ones, everyone in the magical world now wanted a piece of him, he had never been so happy to have his father's invisibility cloak because he couldn't even go somewhere without people trying to get his attention, squeak/squeal or faint in his presence.

His so-called friends never visited him either as they were too deep into each other and whenever he visited they were either out or busy and he decided to stop visiting them considering that it was going to be a waste of his time and effort.

Sirius and Remus were not the same either. The two usually visited him, constantly checking on him and dropping in at random times but now it was dialed down to only ten hours a month after the third month of Voldemort's death.

The twins, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Neville all visited him constantly, which made him smile that he wasn't truly alone and there were still people who treated him like a person.

He thought about getting a wolf and a horse, something he found in his mother's diary that horseback riding was something that interested her since she was a child. But before he could go into any more deep thinking, an owl tapped its' beak on the window, making his heart clench as he thought of the death of his lovely Hedwig, before he shook it off.

He got up, opened the window and fed the owl several treats before he opened the letter and frowned at seeing Dumbledore's writing and he couldn't help but feel very unnerved.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I have to say that I am a tad worried about you and your frequent disappearances from the magical world? I wish to meet with you in my office for a chat and I seem to have an inkling for rolos._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry sighed, "This better be good, Albus...I swear to sweet Merlin and his giant balls."

He then called out, "Dobby..."

The house elf popped up and said, "Harry Potter asked for me?"

He smiled and said, "I will be back soon. Apparently, Albus wishes to meet with me."

"I will prepare a hot bath...Harry Potter...sir..." He smiled before popping away

Harry grinned before muttering, "Cheeky elf."

Harry then apparated to the front steps of Hogwarts and decided to make his way into the castle and ignored the hushed conversations, the pointing and staring as he sighed before making his way towards the Headmaster's Office.

The Gargoyle statue remained still before Harry calmly stated the password, "Rolos."

The gargoyle moved and Harry was allowed to pass, but with each step, he felt that he more unnerved as if a knot of snakes had just formed and were squirming madly in his stomach before he knocked twice on the door, before Albus called for him to open it, which he did as he saw everyone.

Dumbledore in his seat with McGonagall at his side, Remus and Sirius were in a corner near the window, looking anywhere but Harry. Ron and Hermione who had a ring on her finger were standing slightly away from them, looking down on the ground. Molly and Arthur were giving him nervous smiles as Ginny was beside them looking really uncomfortable.

Then lastly was Snape and Malfoy who were looking at him with blank expressions, although Harry could tell their emotions even behind their masks, and it made Harry literally want to jump out a window.

"Harry, my boy. Would you take a seat? Lemon drop?" Albus offered in a cheery voice, his blue eyes, sparkling

Harry shook his head and said, "No thank you and I'd like to stand, Headmaster. Why am I here?"

"Oh Harry, well, first of all, how are you?" He asked, placing the bowl of sweets down on the desk, as he popped two in his mouth.

"Just fine. I've been rather busy actually."

"Really?" He asked, rather surprised

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Of course, I've been traveling around the muggle world, I've been diving into the muggle world of music, arts and painting, go-kart racing, video games and fantasy books. Also, I'm actually in the midst of wrapping up credits for a high school diploma."

Albus glanced at Ron and Hermione who looked just as surprised as everyone else did and he asked, "Why do you need a muggle...high school diploma?"

"Why? Because I want to go university. I can't really do that if I have a fifth-grade education, can I?"

Hermione looked scandalized that Harry took online high school classes without her knowledge but before she could voice her concerns, Harry continued, "But that's not really the reason I am here. You called me here for something else, I can feel it."

Albus wanted to deny it, but Harry squinted his eyes as he let a bit of his own magical power flow out as a warning, saying 'Don't test me.'

The elder sighed and said, "Harry, as of right now...you are to be married to Severus Snape and Draco Lucius Malfoy."

As soon as the words left his lips, the walls cracked as the floor shattered around him, the chair beside him was literally turned into a pile of broken wood pieces, ripped up cotton, and torn cloth.

Everyone took cover until the trembling stopped and the office looked worse than what Harry did with it after he snapped at Albus who told him the prophecy after Sirius was hospitalized after being in such close proximity to the Veil of Death.

He slowly turned to Sirius and Remus, as the two made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes and he sneered at them as he coldly stated, "You both are a part of it..."

Remus stepped forward and said, "Harry..."

"How long..."

Sirius made to pull Harry into a hug before Harry's cold eyes made them take a step back as he repeated in an even colder voice, "How long have the both of you have known?"

"Since three months ago..."

"And the both of you agree with it?"

"Harry, I- We, we can't lose you. It was-" Sirius stuttered out

"So...you are practically making into their whore...selling me for cheap is that it? Huh?" Harry growled, clenching and unclenching his fists to push back his rage, he wanted nothing more to punch someone's face in.

Molly immediately refuted, "No, of course not! Harry, we all love you! It's just-"

"Just what? Why? Tell me, why are we here? And how in the name of fuck, is me marrying Snape and Malfoy going to do anything?!" He growled, making her tremble against her husband who wasn't faring any better.

No one spoke as Harry's magic started to destroy the office again as he yelled, " _ **ANYONE~?!**_ "

Hermione yelled back, "We can't risk it!"

Her statement made the room silent as Harry focused all of his attention on her as she trembled before his cold glare as she continued, "You...are too powerful. It was said that 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely...' None of us could bear the thought of you turning evil, so-"

"You decided to bond me with the two people I hate the most in the world next to Voldemort, himself?"

Several barely withheld flinches at the name, making Harry want to slam his head into a brick wall and scream, 'It's just a name you cowardly fucks!'.

Harry looked at everyone, before landing on Malfoy who had a smile on his face and Snape who had a hopeful look in his eye before he turned towards Albus as he hissed, "Pathetic..."

The word he spat out made everyone flinch as if they had been slapped as Harry continued, "You all are pathetic...It's no wonder why so many Dark Lords pop up if this is the bullshit that continues to run amok in Britain. Let's say I refuse. What happens if I want to kick all of you between your legs and yell to the Heavens, Fuck no?"

Albus said, "You can't. The matter has already been brought into the Ministry. You have no choice, either you marry Severus and young Draco or you will be stripped of your magic and become a muggle and face a full-memory obliviate."

"So that's it..." Harry coldly muttered as he closed his eyes, trying to reign in his temper.

Draco made his way forward and pulled Harry into a hug as he said, "Don't worry, Harry. It will be a bit awkward at first, but we can make it work."

Snape was just about to join in on the hug as Draco was a centimeter away from kissing Harry's cheek before he blasted the two of them away, slamming them against the wall as his magic held them in place.

Multiple people were about to scream or moved to restrain him before Harry immediately forced them against the wall of Albus' office via wandless magic. He opened his eyes, his green eyes were the color of the killing curse that took so many lives, as he coldly stated, "Listen. And listen well. I am going to give you my damn reply, but it will be in a week. One week from now. Away from all of you, because right now, I...am a bit frazzled and allowing any of you to speak right now may cause me to do something I may **NOT** regret."

Harry then turned and made his way towards the door, opening it as he turned toward them, "The wards of my house will be set against all of you. If any of you try and come through either the door, apparate, or the floo, you will meet...a rather nasty end."

He then slammed the door shut and made his way out of the castle, before releasing everyone as he apparated home.

[In Albus' Office]

Everyone slumped to the floor and Sirius was just about to run after him, before Albus made his way forward and pulled him back.

Remus asked the million-gallon question, "Albus...Did we do the right thing?"

"He will understand our reasons, Remus, Sirius. Draco and Severus will be good for him. After all, you remember when he came back from the funeral of all the dead that had been killed during the battle and how depressed he was. Having Draco and Severus as his husbands will keep him grounded. He will be angry with us for the moment, but it will fade and he will forgive us."

Sirius gave a slight nod but still looked unconvinced as Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the office.

Everyone then slowly trickled out of his office as Draco and Severus made plans to butter up Harry as Sirius was struck with a feeling that he just flushed his relationship with his godson and only connection with James down the toilet.

Phineas Black, the only Slytherin portrait was shaking his head before he left his frame, he knew from the bottom of his heart that Albus had made a grave mistake and it was going to bite him in the ass. HARD.

'He couldn't have left well enough alone...Pathetic meddler,' He thought

[With Harry]

He just apparated home, opening and slamming the door shut as he set the wards against, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Severus, Draco, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. If they got close, they would feel a horrible bloodlust directed at them, if they ignored the warning and got any closer, they would feel their own skin peeling away from them before all their muscles snapped one by one before their dead bodies disintegrated into dust, leaving no trace of their remains.

Harry muttered, "Gotta love Black wards..."

He then took a deep breath before he screamed in outrage as he punched a hole into the wall as he knelt down and screamed as loud as he could before he panted with exertion as a few tears leaked out from his eyes.

Dobby made his way forward and softly said, "Does Harry Sir want that bath?"

Harry looked up to see Dobby looking at him sadly as he helped Harry get up and nodded, making the house-elf smile and take care of Harry.

After which the house elf tucked him into bed as Harry whispered, "Thank you..."

"No problem, Harry Potter," He whispered back as he watched his master fall asleep.

[Day 1]

Harry woke up feeling slightly better than yesterday as Dobby popped in with breakfast, making him smile as he said, "Good morning, Dobby."

"Good morning, Harry Potter, Sir!"

"You brought breakfast? Thank you," He smiled as the house elf, allowed him to eat in bed, but then he spotted the newspaper he was holding and decided to eat before allowing him to have his mood spoiled.

After eating, Dobby slowly handed him the newspaper and the headline of it really made him want to punch someone...Most preferably both Snape and Malfoy in the neck.

 **The Man-Who-Conquered Is To Be Married?**

The newspaper went into details that Harry Potter is to be married to Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, two men who were once enemies are now going to be husbands of Harry Potter. Then came the comments from two-thirds of the golden trio, Albus Dumbledore and the two husbands-to-be in question. Along with the wedding is going to be grand and people could have all the interviews they wanted as Harry was still a bit in shock from the proposal. They wished to have a week of privacy before its' formally announced.

Harry could only laugh as his green eyes became slits, "Not if I have anything to say about it..."

After Harry finished reading, he wanted to puke...he really did, but sulking and raging wouldn't save him from being sandwiched between the both of them. He went to take a bath and get dressed before heading off the graveyard to talk to his parents one last time before he put his plan into action. Harry slowly made his way towards the headstones were his parents were put to rest.

James C. Potter

Lily M. Potter nee Evans

"Hello, mum, dad... Considering how the both of you are watching out for me, you must have heard of the bullshit that came from Albus' half-baked plan to marry me to Malfoy and Snape. Sometimes I wish Fate would piss off, but that's not why I am here. I...plan on leaving Britain. I refuse to stay here if this is the end result of all the bullshit that happened ever since I entered the magical world. There is no way, in-home sweet hell that I am marrying Malfoy or Snape. Seriously...Albus has had too many damn sweets that they must have rotted his brain if he thinks I am going to marry the both of them."

The tombstones offered no response as Harry made to sit between them and continued, "Can you believe that Sirius and Remus are a part of this bullshit as well? Some family...I guess honor and promises of protection don't matter once the holder of that promise is dead. Sorry Dad, but your friends are dicks."

He took a deep breath and continued, "And mum, apparently Snape's crush on you as transferred to me...I don't know if its' sad or pathetic, but that's a choice you have to make on your own. I really wish the both of you were here, but...that's just not possible, but I am not here to mope to the both of you. I'm here to tell you that I refuse to be their miserable puppet. Not anymore. They took away my childhood, I've practically given all of my years as a teenager away to put down a monster and now they want me to give up my remaining years as an adult and possibly even my children to two of my worst enemies from Hogwarts as a 'reward?' Fuck that...I'm not your son for nothing. And I can bet that any letter they send it will have Severus leave me with a heartfelt apology. Horseshit. He may be sorry now, but how the fuck does him hating me all throughout Hogwarts translate to bashful love? To be honest, he does get what he's always wanted if he marries me. He gets to spit on you in death (James) and he gets to have the girl he's always wanted (Lily). Well, that's not going to happen. Wish me luck...I love you both."

He kissed both headstones before leaving, but if he stayed a bit longer he would have seen a group of Lilies surround his mother's headstone and a mixture of snapdragons and Gladiolus flowers surround his father's.

Almost as they were telling him they had his approval.

Harry made his way to Luna's house and invited Neville as Xeno laid out snacks for them as he did work in the other room. The three basked in silence before Neville said, "They really fucked up, this time, haven't they?"

Luna looked at Harry sadly, "I can't believe they think forcing you to marry Severus and Malfoy is a good idea. Their minds must be so fuzzy, it must be from the Cotton Biddy..."

"Cotton Biddy?"

"Ah, a creature that affects the mind."

"There must be an infestation considering that Sirius and Remus are apart of it."

"Ron and Hermione too?"

Harry nodded as Neville sighed, "...You are not going to take this lying down, are you?"

"It's me, remember?"

"When are you leaving?" Luna asked

"After the week is finished, because this is the last straw. I refuse to stay because even if I manage to get out, they will either try to send me to Azkaban or bond me to the both of them and I refuse to continue the Potter bloodline with either of them."

"Well, it's a good thing they can't force you to marry them for the 'supposed sake of Britain'."

"Why not?" She asked

Neville told her that Harry made a visit to his parent's graves a month before the final battle, swearing a blood-laced oath that if he won he would never become evil. He would live for himself to live to a ripe age and live a life filled with happiness and few hardships that they actually wanted for him.

Luna could only be silent as she digested the words spoken before she burst into laughter as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Britain's screwed themselves over. I can't wait to see it."

"Yes, and it's going to be glorious."

"Cheers!" Neville smiled

"Cheers!/Cheers!" Harry and Luna repeated as they raised their goblets and drank.

Three drank and ate as they chatted until the day had ended and waved Harry goodbye as Luna prepared for her internship into magizoology and study magical creatures as Neville prepared to enter his Lordship and go under an apprenticeship under a reputed herbologist.

Harry smiled as he made his way home and settled down to bed and prepared for the next day.

* * *

[Day 2]

Harry then wakes up and decides to visit Dudley at his new residence with his new girlfriend. He called when Dudley told him he moved in with his new girlfriend after he and his parents had an argument about his behavior and how he was changing, which upset Vernon considering he loved having a mini-clone of himself. The argument was not pleasant as it ended with Petunia smacking across the face. He hadn't talked to them since then, Harry wanted to apologize, but Dudley forbid it, considering it was good for him.

Before the last Potter knew it he was standing on their doorstep and rang the bell. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened and he came face to face with Dudley's girlfriend, Juliet.

"Harry! It's been awhile, how have you been?! Come in! Come in!" She smiled

Harry nodded and entered the house as she closed the door behind him as she led him to the couch as he said, "Yes, it has. How's Dudley?"

"He should be getting changed, he just came back from the gym, twenty minutes ago. Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, a soda if you could."

"Got ya," She smiled as he made her way into the kitchen

Then Dudley came down in a pair of 3/4 boxing shorts and a grey t-shirt with a towel on his head.

"Harry? What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you that I am leaving Britain."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you know Dumbledore, the barmy old man I told you about?"

"Yeah...The who likes to meddle in affairs that aren't his, why?"

"Apparently, he set me up to be married to two guys that I really hate."

"What? And aren't you gay in the first place?"

"I like both genders, but I am mostly leaning towards male, apparently he thinks that I need to have two men who made my years at Hogwarts a living hell to be my 'strings to stay in the light' so to speak."

Juliet said, "So, you are leaving before they can marry you off?"

"I already have a plan and to make those a part of the plan to marry me off, pay."

"When are you leaving?"

"Five days from now..." Harry said, finishing off his soda

"The best of luck," Dudley said, "Don't be a stranger."

"Course not. Be safe...and careful if anyone tries to inquire about me here."

"I'll be able to take care of myself, Harry and if fists don't work, guns will."

"That it will, see you around," Harry smiled before he walked out and apparated back home where he wrote a letter to Fleur asking her for her advice in clothes as he needed a new wardrobe and had Dobby take it to her.

It didn't take very long for Fleur to come knocking with her sister and had him try on many different clothes to fill his closet, much to his embarrassment, but happily accepted it.

Before they left, they told him that they didn't agree with what Albus was planning and neither did Bill and Harry accepted it and wished him well on his way and to visit them in the future.

Harry could only sigh and he found himself worn out by trying different outfits before a stack of letters appeared on his table, much to his annoyance and decided to wait until tomorrow to deal with them.

[Day 3]

Harry made his way downstairs with a yawn as Dobby laid out his breakfast for him to eat as he looked at the stacks of letters from Malfoy and Snape with contempt before he told Dobby to trash them and burn them as he wanted nothing to do with them. Which the lovely house elf did with glee, considering that they upset him.

The young man-who-conquered decided to do something a bit out of the normal range for him and get a tattoo, knowing that Molly and Hermione would have thrown a fit, but Harry couldn't find it within himself to care.

He put on a sleeveless studded black shirt with black jeans and dark cowboy boots and made his way into the muggle world and found what he was looking for, a tattoo parlor and he was greeted by a nice man older than him by 4-5 years. He stood a couple inches taller than Harry, wearing a Sabaton t-shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans and sneakers, he had a bit of stubble with dark blue eyes and he had an undercut with a ponytail and he asked, "Hello, welcome to Hell's Tattoo Parlor, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I am here because I want a tattoo on my shoulder blade."

"Hmm, do you already know what you want or do you want to browse through a collection of different pictures and pick your favorite one?"

"I already had a tattoo in mind, do you think you can do a tattoo of a stag with a crown of lilies?"

The man grinned, "Of course, come with me and make yourself comfortable, it's going to take a while."

"Well, I have all day," He grinned

"Good. I need you to take off your shirt, though, you can place it on the chair."

Harry laid on his back as the man came back with all of his items and went to prepare Harry's back so it wouldn't hurt as much, the hours melted away with the sound of conversation and varying styles of music before it was finally done.

When he was shown the tattoo, Harry was blown away, the stag was beautiful, almost alive with the crown of lilies of varying colors and sizes.

"I love it...Thank you," He whispered, still a bit in awe as the older man thanked him and allowed him to rest a bit as he went to clean off his tools.

When he came back, he saw Harry reaching for his shirt and Harry asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"$220."

"Really? You sell yourself short, sir. But here," Harry said, handing him the money as he placed on his shirt, gently and made his way out.

The older man was shocked at finding a four-hundred-dollar difference and rushed to give him the rest, before Harry kissed him, shocking him as he whispered, "Keep the rest of it," before he winked at him and left the man in shock.

When his mind finally jumpstarted and he made his way outside, he saw no one, but could whisper, "Wow."

He then shook his head as he made his way inside as he prepared for his next customer, his mind still on the young man with the striking green eyes.

Harry decided to walk home, smiling that he gave what he considered his true first kiss to a rather handsome individual, he shuddered as he recalled the one with Chang. But he shook off the thought as he made his way back home, passing through the barrier, separating the muggle world from the magical one as he ignored how people made to talk to him as he pulled out the headphones that he invested to listen to all the music he downloaded into his mp3 player.

[Day 4]

The next day had arrived and Harry wanted to spend the day relaxing before he was going to wrap up all his affairs in Britain and make sure no one took anything from him. But then, much to his shock, there was a knock on the door.

He said, "Dobby, please get the door!"

Dobby did as he said and announced that Luna had arrived and she had business to conduct with him and allowed her inside.

Luna walked inside and took a seat beside Harry, "I see you have changed your outfit, Harry. It looks good on you."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I am pretty sure you are not here just to compliment me on my wardrobe."

"No, I am here to tell you that Albus has something planned in case you found a way to get out of the marriage between Snape and Malfoy."

"Really? And that would be?"

"A bonding spell...I heard him talking about it with Snape who looked pale and anxious."

"Oh? Well...I guess I have to make do...don't I? I've read about the type of person the bond requires...they need to be weaker than the people in question and I...am much stronger than them."

"Oh, so what do you plan on doing?"

"Me, well, either go-kart racing or spend all day at a small cafe in the muggle world that has a collection of books that I have been dying to read."

"Can I join?" She smiled

"That depends, which one sounds more interesting to you? I am down for either."

"I've never tried go-kart racing before..."

"Go-karts, it is!" He grinned as he offered her his arm and took her to mess around with go-karts and eat junk food.

After spending all day with Luna, when he got home, he had Dobby set up an appointment with the goblins to discuss his finances and all of his vaults tomorrow morning.

[Day 5]

Harry woke up and after doing his morning routine he made his way to the Bank and was able to get a private seat with the goblin charge of his vaults and found out that Dumbledore has been messing around with money and even planned to give his parent's wedding rings to give his father's ring to Snape and his mother's ring to Malfoy and have a simple golden band connecting the three of them.

Harry immediately canceled all of the transacts that Albus had made in his name and decided to literally rip his vault to pieces and tells them of an oath he made a month before the final battle as Harry watched the marriage contract between himself along with Snape and Malfoy disintegrate into dust. Literally making the contract null and void and Harry could only grin as he asked if the goblin nation wanted to make a deal.

To say the goblin in question was interested would be a small understatement and listened to what Harry had to say. Harry offered them all the rights to the Ballisk in the chamber of secrets and the way to open it and half of Salazar's riches, but they leave him only the books and potion ingredients in his vault and they take the difference of transferring all vaults to America from the Slytherin vault.

Considering the goblin nation got the better half of the bargain, he accepted the offer, knowing that any goblin would have taken it in a heartbeat.

Harry bid him and the goblin nation a good day as the goblin repeated the mannerism with actual respect.

Harry grinned, knowing that things would only get worse for everyone else and decided to spend the rest of today and tomorrow being lazy before tearing everyone apart on the seventh day.

[Day 6]

Now, let's see how everyone is reacting now, shall we?

Molly and Arthur were upset that Harry still hadn't contacted them, but still held the belief that Harry would get over his rage when he gets married to Severus and Draco like Albus stated.

Ron was annoyed and wish that Harry would just answer his letters along with Hermione's but nothing. He wanted to storm over there to Grimmauld's Place and yell, but Hermione reminded him that the Black wards were under Harry's control and were active.

Hermione wasn't any better with her anxiousness but would wait until Harry got out of the house to give them his answer, which she was sure was yes. Considering that he didn't have any other choice, but just hoped that he would get over his rage and realize what they were doing was good for him.

The twins were disgusted at their family, especially Ron and their parents, because they knew especially how Harry hated people fucking up his life for him and thought he of all people deserved the right to live the rest of his life the way he wanted and being married to two of his worst attackers during Hogwarts. Was not the way they knew Harry was going to take. They just hoped that Harry didn't snap and murder them. Not that they would blame him.

Ginny was livid that she wouldn't have her chance of marrying Harry and Draco and Snape would.

Charlie and Bill didn't know Harry personally but knew that what their family was doing was wrong and they were going to regret their actions in this, one way or another.

Sirius could barely sleep and was worried sick, he would write letters, but couldn't find the heart to send them after his first two attempts with an owl came back burnt. He couldn't help but feel that his insides twist when he recalled Harry glaring at him as if he was scum.

He just didn't want to lose his godson...was that too much to ask?

Remus wasn't any better as he just wanted to the torturous waiting to end...

Albus was confident in his plan that Harry would follow considering that he had no other choice. With him married to Severus and Draco, it would keep the two of them in line, staying with the light and Harry from falling too deep into depression. Forgiveness is key, Harry would be miffed at him for a while, but he would learn and accept the two men as his husbands.

Severus was a nervous wreck but knew that Harry would be angry, but after their wedding night, things would work out and he would have Harry to be his husband to share along with Draco. It would help him right the wrongs he had committed against him during his time as a teacher.

Draco, on the other hand, was preparing and envisioning his wedding night with Potter and with how he wasn't going to allow him to sleep all that night until all three were exhausted. He would at least make it pleasurable, lust comes before love, then children. After all, Harry couldn't say no.

[Day 7]

The day has finally arrived and people were crowded around the courtroom, people were lined up to witness the wedding between the man-who-conquered and his two new husbands.

All the Weasleys were their, although the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur wanted to be anywhere, but here. Ron and Hermione were dressed in their best clothing as they hoped their best friend didn't need to be dragged to the altar. Dumbledore was in the middle, waiting for Harry to arrive of his own accord as he looked at all the happy face and prayed for Harry to show up.

Fortunately, or perhaps, unfortunately, Harry did arrive, but it was not in the simple clothes that people were used to him wearing. He was wearing name brand clothes from France, making Fleur quirk up a smile as it was one of the outfits, that her sister picked out for him as a bad boy gag, but she didn't think he would actually wear it. He didn't look half bad in either considering his leather pants fit him rather snugly, his black boots, a tight wife beater shirt underneath a dark navy blue leather jacket.

Harry could see Ron's face turning red from jealousy, 'Somethings never change...'

He made his way forward, as people snapped pictures of him in his new outfit as he looked at the shocked looks of everyone before finally settling on Dumbledore, Draco, and Snape.

Dumbledore had a facial expression of shock and disappointment, while Draco lusted after him, appreciating that he changed out of his usual drabby clothing as Snape was confused. Harry had to give both men props for looking their Sunday best, in neatly pressed suits and robes.

McGonagall was the ring bearer along with Sirius and couldn't help herself but to voice her concern about his state of dress, "Mr. Potter-"

"Fuck. Off..." He spat, shocking her and everyone else into silence

Dumbledore decided to start the proceedings before someone started to cast spells as Harry made his way forward standing between Malfoy and Snape who a bit too close for comfort for Harry's taste.

The older man was rather unnerved at how calm and cold Harry looked as he thought, 'Please allow the hatred to fade...'

He took a deep breath and said, "We are here, ladies and gentlemen to announce the union between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to one Harry James Potter. I take it that you Draco Malfoy and you, Severus Snape both accept Harry as your husband and swear to take care of him in sickness and in health and love him until death and after?"

"Yes," The two said, smiling at Harry as if they expected Harry to smile back, but he gave each man a cold grin, sending shivers down their spines and _not_ in a good way.

"Harry James Potter. Do you accept these two to be your husbands? In sickness and in health and to love them until death and after?"

Harry didn't reply at first as the tension began to mount before he opened his mouth and said, "Fuck no."

Everyone was shocked and nearly fell out of their seats, Snape felt his heart drop to his shoes and Draco looked like his balls got crushed with a textbook. Albus nearly stumbled backward as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Harry, think about you are doing?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Oh, I thought about it, really well, Albus."

"Would you rather be a muggle...then be with the both of us?" Draco whispered

"So, I can be mind-wiped of everything that I know and you still get what you want from me? Fuck no. My parents didn't die for this shit. I didn't go through everything that has happened at Hogwarts just to be tied to two of my worst tormentors since I came into the magical world. Do you think I am stupid Albus, with you and your miserable meddling? Do you think that I need Granger to do all of my thinking for me? Of course not. I wasn't nearly a Slytherin for nothing, you know."

His statement caused everyone to gasp as muttered conversations rang out across the courtroom before a bookkeeper stumbled in as he said, "I am sorry for interrupting, but I am here to inform you of an oath that Harry Potter has made."

"An oath...?" Dumbledore repeated, looking at Harry

Harry smiled and didn't bother responding as the bookkeeper, showed the oath and the witness to said oath, hidden in a cloak in front of his dead parents and magic as his witness.

Dumbledore and those who supported the wedding paled as their main reason for marrying Harry to Snape and Malfoy had just gone up in smoke, "The marriage is invalid~!" He purred as he stepped away from Snape and Malfoy who looked crushed/livid.

Dumbledore tried to grasp at straws and said, "You could still-"

"Nope!" He chirped

"How can you be so selfish!" Draco snapped

"Me...Selfish? Tell me Malfoy...Why can I? You miserable fucks, screwed up my childhood, you took my teenagers to take down a monster who should have been put down decades ago and when I finally complete that, you expect me to give up the rest of my years and possibly any children birthed from the marriage between you and your fucking godfather?"

"Can't you see that he loves you?"

"And you do as well?"

Draco nodded and Harry shook his head and said, "No, you don't. Neither of you love me. I am not the son of the last _true_ Marauder for nothing..."

The statement caused both Remus and Sirius to flinch as if they were slapped across the face as Harry continued, "Snape only wants me to have the last piece of Lily because he's too much to a pussy to ask forgiveness when he called my mother that name. She would have forgiven him easily if he just apologized, but he didn't. He does get what he wants if marries me. He gets the remaining part of Lily and gets to spit on James. Do you think I would submit myself to you either ferret, the person who insulted me at every turn? the person who made my school life practically unbearable? Fuck the both of you."

Draco was trembling with rage as Snape was nearly before Albus stated, "You can still be bonded to them, my boy."

"Ah, yes, that...But the person you are attempting to bond me too need to be stronger than I? And we both know that neither of them is stronger than me, even if you put both of their magical input together."

Everyone was silent before Neville cackled from his seat, bringing everyone's attention towards him as Harry grinned and made his way towards his cackling godbrother.

"Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?" He wheezed

"Then life wouldn't be as fun."

"True..."

"Thank you for being the witness to my oath."

"The pleasure is all mine, now get moving, you have a flight to catch," Neville waved him off

Harry waved to him and was about to leave before he stopped and kissed the bookkeeper on the lips, shocking everyone as he released him and allowed to fall on his butt, "Thank you for being so sweet."

He then turned to the shocked and surprised people witnessing the clusterfuck and yelled, "Fuck the lot of you, I am out of here!"

Before heading outside as everyone was still too shocked to move as he whispered, "Freedom," to the portkey on his watch as he vanished with a pop.

The bookkeeper was blushing up a major storm before everyone went into a panic, news reporters were writing up a storm over what had happened and couldn't wait to tell the rest of the world.

Snape was depressed as he couldn't believe what Harry did and Draco was snarling over what Harry did to him and his godfather.

Everyone was in various states of shock and sadness as they tried to find out where Harry went and take him back and have to be bonded to Snape and Malfoy.

Harry arrived at the airport and smiled at the goblins and their use of class as he prepared to enjoy his new life abroad in the new world. As he took a seat in the private jet, he pulled out the two-way mirror that he upgraded to check in on everyone and saw them in various states of shock, depression or them running around and trying to search for him, before he smashed the mirror to bits.

"Goodbye Britain...Hello America."

* * *

 **Ending it! I am just going to end it here. What do you guys think? Love it, hate it? Let me know. I may make this into a story...Or I could just leave it as a one shot.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

_...Harry smiled at the thought of the goblins and their use of class as he prepared to enjoy his new life abroad in the new world. As he strapped himself in, he pulled a two-way mirror that he got from Sirius, which he upgraded to check in on everyone and saw them in various states of shock, depression and them rushing and running around trying to find him, before he smashed the mirror to bits._

" _Goodbye Britain...Hello America._ "

[Present]

Harry felt as if a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders when the jet lifted up in the air and he could no longer see the terminal through his window, 'Keep safe, everyone...'

Dobby brought him out of his thoughts when he asked, "Mr. Potter, sir, what would you like to drink?"

"Hmm...make me something sweet."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" He smiled with his ears flapping as he made his beloved master a drink from the bar.

Harry got himself comfortable in his seat as he pondered on the things he hoped to experience when he arrived in America.

[Ministry]

When Harry left the room and portkeyed the airport, everyone was still in shock over the young lad cursing everyone out and leaving, before people started to scream and converse like mad as the reporters rushed out to find Harry and get a statement from him. Several people that were enjoying the madness were Neville, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Gabby.

However, everyone else snapped out of their shock and rushed out of the ministry as Dumbledore shouted, "Find him! He couldn't have gotten far!"

Everyone took off in different directions trying to find Harry, trying to find out where he could have gone, while the rest just went home to spread the news, Neville just apparated home in a very good mood and couldn't wait to tell Luna everything.

Neville could only smile as he thought, 'Congrats on your freedom, Harry, but rest assured. They will not get your location from me, that's for sure.'

Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Gabby all made their way back to Grimmauld's Place as they waited for everyone to come back after failing to find Harry.

[With Albus]

Albus has never been so embarrassed and frustrated in all of his one hundred years, especially when Harry stood up his husbands at the altar.

'Harry, how could you? I thought you were much more mature than this, apparently, I was wrong. Regardless, you will be bound to them, I allowed you to have your fit last week, but this has gone on long enough. You cannot hide forever and you will be married to Severus and young Draco. It's for the greater good of Britain.'

The older man made his way towards several areas where he thought Harry would hide until the madness calmed down.

* * *

[Malfoy Manor]

Severus and Draco immediately apparated when the reporters did as they were too busy trying to find Harry, so it would be a bit longer before they would turn their attention on them and ask how they felt about being slighted at the altar by the man-who-conquered.

Draco led his godfather to the couch, where the older man simply slumped where he sat as Harry's cold words continued to swirl around in his head. The pale blond made his way to the bedroom that he dutifully prepared for a night filled with fun after dealing with the press.

All the different sex toys and differently flavored lube, the comfortable yet stiff bed perfectly made for fucking covered in rose petals, scented candles, multiple trays of chocolates and wine, all wasted. He snarled as he grabbed a random wine bottle and smashed it against the wall, allowing the thick red mind-altering liquid to run down the wall.

'No one stands me up! No one! Not even you, Potter! I'll make you regret not accepting me and my godfather. You think you can just up and leave because you feel like it? Hell no. I can't wait until they find you and when you are bound to Sev and I and I will make sure you never disobey us again. You will not leave this room until you are pregnant with our children as well. No matter how long it takes.'

* * *

[Around Britain]

Sirius and Remus raced towards Gringotts to see if Harry made any deals with the goblins to get out of the country.

However, when they entered and made their way to the goblin teller and Sirius said, "I need to see the status of the Potter vaults."

The goblin shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that."

"And why not, he's Harry's guardian," Remus asked

The goblin shook his head, "He has been removed by Harry's hand and his signature."

"Did he leave the country?" Sirius asked, quickly

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

Remus asked, "Did he make any transactions as of late?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"What can you tell us?!" Sirius snapped

"That if you snap at me again, you will be banned from this branch for thirty days."

Remus pressed a hand into Sirius' shoulder and whispered, "Calm down, Paddy. We need to be calm about this. For Harry."

Sirius took a deep breath as he tried not to rip out his hair as he continued to try to ring information out of the goblin teller for two hours before even Remus was close to exploding before the two left the bank before they could cause an incident.

* * *

[Hog's Head]

Hermione and Ron raced inside and made their way to the bar where Abeforth was polishing glasses as Hermione yelled, "Is Harry here?"

It took the older man a moment to piece together Hermione's loud question before he said, "No. I haven't seen Harry here in for a while. Why?"

Ron snarled before Hermione silenced him and said, "Nevermind, why. Just, if you see him tell him that we need to speak to him immediately and floo the Weasley house, please!"

He nodded with a smile, which the witch took as a yes before she dragged Ron out to search for another location to find their wayward friend, unaware that Abe smile turned into a large grin as the two left.

'So...He finally had enough of Albus' manipulations and fled. About bloody time.'

"Be safe, Harry. And enjoy your life," He whispered as he made himself a drink to silently cheer the last Potter on to have a great life.

* * *

[Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour]

Molly and Arthur entered the shop, looking around the shop as people whispered about the pair as they looked around before going up to the counter, "Have you seen Harry?"

"Mr. Potter? No, he hasn't been here in a week. Why?"

Molly was going to go on a rant, before Arthur covered her mouth and said, "Harry was in a very bad mood and skipped out on a very important meeting and we need to find him."

He nodded his head as Arthur led Molly out as Arthur said, "Please alert Albus if he comes into your shop. We really need to find him."

The man nodded as Arthur made out of the shop with Molly to prevent her from causing a scene as that was the last thing they needed and knew Dumbledore would be upset with them.

* * *

[Quality Quidditch Supplies]

Ginny ran into the store, looking at every inch as she searched for her 'beloved' and she thought, 'Harry...I'm glad that you got away from them, but where did you go? You are only supposed to be mine! Soon, you won't have to worry, I'll find you and we can be married and have our three children!'

[Ministry]

Tonks and Shacklebolts were running all over the Ministry, trying to find the missing Potter in case that he was hiding within the building with the help of several off-duty aurors.

* * *

[Hogwarts]

McGonagall was searching for Harry with the help of school's house-elves and a headache was starting to become apparent as she wondered, where the hell was Harry Potter.

Finally, after ten hours, everyone came back to see Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Fleur, and Gabby eating the kitchen from a deli platter.

Fleur hummed, "So this is a deli platter from where again?"

George smiled, "It's from the sandwich shop a bit away from the Platform in the muggle world. The food there is excellent."

Charlie said, "I'm going to head over there after this."

"Ahem!" Albus coughed, bring the group's attention towards his own.

Fred snagged the last sandwich before anyone else could ask for it and vanished the plastic tray.

The older man just sighed and took a seat along with everyone else, the silence was nearly deafening before he said, "I can't believe he did that..."

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "What did you think that was going to happen, Albus? That he would accept the world's 'happiest' marriage lying down? I'm just surprised he hasn't snapped and thrown hexes, then we would all be fucked."

Albus shook his head, "You don't understand, my boy. Harry needs this-"

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes with enough force to nearly pop them out of his skull, "Yeah, he needs them like a dog needs fleas."

George continued, "You are the one who really doesn't understand. Harry doesn't need someone to place a collar on his neck to lead him in a certain direction or map out his life for him. You've done enough of that to last him several lifetimes."

Albus looked at them, extremely hurt, "I've only had Harry's best interests at heart."

"Uh-huh...Like leaving him with abusive muggles for one."

"It was the only place safe for him at the time."

"And the philosopher stone in his first year along with the basilisk situation that would have killed our sister in his second year?"

"Unfortunate circumstances."

"The Sirius Black situation and the dementors that nearly killed him in his third year?"

"The dementors were quickly removed and Sirius was saved only to be proven innocent several years later."

"What about the damn tournament where nearly everyone turned on him and Cedric's death in his fourth year?"

"I had my hands tied due to the fact that it was a magical contract and Harry would have lost his magic if he didn't participate in it. Cedric's death is a tragic loss."

"Umbitch and her damn quill along with nearly causing Sirius's death in his fifth year?"

"The ministry is responsible for that and it led to the beginning of the end of Voldemort."

"Wow~, it must be nice having so many excuses," Bill said with disgust as he leaned against Fleur.

Molly looked scandalized, "William! Apologize!"

"No, I will not, mother. Tell me, you know damn well if one of those things happened to us, you would have pulled all of us immediately and sent him a howler so vile it would curd milk or maybe you don't see it that way due to Harry not being your son."

She froze in her spot as she said, "That's not true. I love that boy."

George stood, "So, do the rest of us, but why do so few you see why Harry has the legitimate reason to leave? Why should he stay when he is forced to be either a squib that is led around on a leash or worse sandwiched between two people that made his life hell? Wouldn't any of you leave if you were in his position?"

No one could answer that, except one Order member who said, "But, its' his responsibility!"

"Why?" Fred asked

"Huh?"

"Why is it Harry's responsibility to marry Snape and Malfoy? Why should he? What would marrying them bring other than a shit ton of discomfort for Harry?"

Everyone looked at Albus who said, "Harry was the only choice for those two..."

Charlie and Gabby groaned as they got up along with George, Fred, Bill, and Fleur.

"So you chose him to keep those two, who caused most of the shit in his life, to be in the light? You make me want to spit, you really do," Charlie said with disgust

Molly was huffing and looked like she was ready to blow, but none of them cared in the slightest.

As the group made to leave, George left them with a parting shot, "It's his life and it's about damn time he lives it without people pulling his strings or wanting shit from him."

Then all of them leave, Molly was going to go after them, but Arthur pulled her back and started to soothe her ruffled feathers.

Albus just had his patented disappointed grandfather face on as people began to converse as Sirius shook his head and made his way up the stairs into his bedroom as he thought about the literal disownment his own pup gave him in the courtroom.

His mind then thought back to the meeting with Albus three months ago expressing his worries about Harry.

[Flashback: Albus' Office]

Sirius and Remus made their way into the room as Albus smiled, "Come in, come in!"

The two took a seat in front of his desk as Sirius said, "What is so important, Albus?"

"I need to talk to you both about Harry."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I am actually worried about young Harry. Because at the massive funeral, I saw that he was holding his emotions in, I know young Harry has been through a lot, especially after the war and final battle. I do not like how he has been holed up in your previous house, Sirius. It's not good for him."

"And you want him out and about, is that it?"

"Well-"

"Albus, it's fine. We have been checking in on him on a near daily basis, he's just relaxing and trying to stay out of the spotlight that he never liked on him in the first place."

"It also doesn't help that every time he does go out, he gets mobbed by people. He doesn't like that."

"That may be so, but I am worried that with him isolating himself, he may..."

The room became colder as both Remus and Sirius stated, "That would never happen."

"Are you sure? It has been a very trying past few months and suicide rates have gone up, you know how different people react to the threat of the remaining death eaters still alive and causing havoc. Harry can protect himself, but...his emotions are different."

Sirius and Remus couldn't speak as their minds swirled with negative thoughts, Sirius couldn't think of seeing Harry lying dead on the couch. He felt his stomach violently twist in protest and Remus wasn't that far off.

"Then...what do you have in mind?"

Albus just gave them a soft smile, "A pair of men who can make sure Harry lives a fulfilled life."

[Present]

'I should have just told Albus to cram his worries, but now I lost my pup-No...Not yet, I haven't. I'll find him and get back into his life and join him wherever he is. Just without anyone else following me to fuck it up. It's time for an old dog to go on a trip.'

* * *

[With Harry]

The plane finally arrived at John F. Kennedy International Airport and Harry smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt before he heard a thump and saw Dobby collapse.

"Dobby!" He screamed as he rushed towards his sole companion.

He watched as the tiny elf groan as his body twisted and shifted before it started to glow and it finally faded and Harry was shocked to see a young man with a thin and wiry frame, he now had blond hair as he gave a low groan.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, sir?"

Harry helped him sit up and he saw how different his friend was from before, "What happened to you, Dobby. You look completely different."

Dobby tilted his head, showing his pointed ears as he thought, "The curse must have been lifted."

"A curse, did someone place a curse on you, Dobby?"

"Not me, specifically, but on my kind many generations ago. You see, Harry...sir, a Dark wizard hated elves with a vengeance and made to exterminate our race, but he knew he couldn't do it considering how my race is very powerful so he placed a foul curse on all elves who reside on British soil, you will be subservient to wizardkind and you will never leave Britain without dying a most painful death. He didn't take into account that the curse would be lifted if an elf is willingly bond to a wizard who took his elf outside of the isle of his own free will."

Harry smiled, "Well, that just makes life more interesting, doesn't it. But, we need to disembark and you need a set of clothes."

"Hm? Why, sir?"

"The reason why is because you are naked, right now," He nervously smiled as Dobby looked down and saw that it was true and covered himself as his face turned red.

Harry pulled out a pair of clothes from his suitcase and handed it to him, before immediately realizing that Dobby would need help and helped him put on his clothes.

Dobby shifted uncomfortably his new pants and shirt before Harry said, "Just deal with it for the moment, I'll go shopping with you later so we can find out the clothes that would be better for you. Who knows, we may even find a group of elves, here."

"Hopefully," He smiled nervously as he took Harry's hand as the pair got off the plane and made their way to their new home via limo.

Harry could only look at his new home with a grin as Dobby automatically set the house the way Harry liked it. It was a massive white two-story house, the floors were all tiled and Harry has the master bedroom with an outside bath and shower. There was a massive pool with a sauna and hot tub along with a green forest and garden.

As Dobby continued to organize and explore the house top to bottom, Harry went out to explore the city. He found himself a bit in awe on how different America was from Britain before he made his way into the magical world and knew immediately after stepping in that Hermione would cream herself and babble until she passed out from lack of air over everything she saw.

He then shook his head, 'She's not important...not any more.'

Harry quickly made his way to Gringotts Bank and waited for his turn and asked the teller, "Good afternoon, sir. I wanted to check on the status of my vaults."

The goblin looked up and said, "Your name, sir?"

"Harry James Potter," He softly stated

"Can you give me your hand?"

Harry stretched out his hand and the goblin carved a line through his palm, letting the drops fall to the parchment and it showed him all the information.

130,842,621,157 Gallons

872,000,000 Sickles

72,000 Knuts

-All of Salazar's Wealth, his books, and potion ingredients: Net worth: 9.3 Billion gallons

-Potter Possessions of art, books, and weapons: Net worth: 6.2 Billion gallons

Harry could only smile as closed his eyes saying a silent thank you to his parents.

"Lord Potter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Due to the status of your wealth you are elibilable for a black diamond card. Would you like me to go through the process?"

"Yes, please," He smiled as the goblin made his way to the back and several minutes later, he came back out, holding a thin card of black plastic and a sheet of paper.

"You just need to sign this and place your signature on the back of your card."

"Of course," He said as he did as he was asked and knew that they were just going to expand his wealth in name.

'I'll invest in several stocks later...' He inwardly stated as he bowed to the goblin and made to explore more of America's magical world, before settling at a resturant and made to eat a simple order of a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

In the middle of eating, his phone started to ring and he saw it was an unknown number and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter? My name is Haywood Richards and I am the Headmaster of Salem University and I want to ask if you wanted a tour of the campus grounds?"

"I would really enjoy that, but I just barely got into the country today."

"Ah, my apologies, you must be jetlagged."

"A bit, but potions help with that."

"Like all things. When do you think you will be available for that tour?"

"Within a week, I am finishing all my high school credits and should be done within one or two days."

"Very well, I will lead you around my campus myself. I have a feeling you will enjoy university life. Fair warning, there are many species besides witches and wizards."

"I have no qualms with any other species, I'm not a bigot like most of Britain."

"Sorry, if I offended you, but I just needed to make sure."

"Trust me, I understand. You just want to protect your students and that's admirable. I cannot wait to explore your campus, sir."

"It will be a pleasure to meet you as well. Have a plesent day and welcome to America."

"Thank you, have a good day," He stated before he hung up

Harry smiled as he looked up at the clear sky and wondered what life would bring him, before he paid for his meal and made his way home to Dobby who was trying to take off his pants, but found him in a pretzel.

"Oh Dobby..." He sighed with a smile

"Can you help me, sir?"

He giggled a bit and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you," he helped Dobby out of his clothes and said, "I'm going to expand them and then we will head to the clothing store tomorrow and I'll take you out to eat."

"Okay...Sir."

"You know that you are my friend, Dobby. You shouldn't have to call me, sir."

"If you say so...sir."

"Cheeky..."

Dobby bowed his head a bit, "I try, sir."

The two spent the rest of the week getting to explore the city and getting Dobby an entire wardrobe of clothes and sandals.

After which, Harry completed his high school credits and printed the certifitice and soon it was time to go to the university, taking a limo to the university and saw it was huge, it made Hogwarts seem like a shack in comparison.

When he stepped into the castle, he accidently bumped into someone who had a coffee in their hand, spilling it all over him and herself.

"Ouch!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Harry said, standing up, offering her his hand

She took it, standing up, "I'm fine, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"But, I spilled my coffee all over you?"

Harry just chuckled as he cleaned the both of them up with a wave of his wand and placed it back in his holster.

"Elizabeth!" A voice shouted

"Meliodas!" She stated, turning towards her husband to be and hugged him.

"What's going on here?" He asked

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry, she had an accident and just cleaned her up."

"Yes, I tripped with my new heels and accidently bumped into him when we turned a corner."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, blondie. Even though your love is cute, I'm more into my own sex," He stated, softly, making him blond look slightly embarrassed.

Harry laugehd, "I have a feeling that will never get old. Be safe you two."

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it, considering this my own twist on the Harry lives his life the way he wants to after telling everyone else to take a hike off a cliff. I plan on making it a story and Harry enjoying his life the way he wanted it. I feel that if he was raised by James or Sirius, he would have more of their personalities, ergo the bad boy/playboy and the jock/jokester personality.**

 **Also, please tell me which one should I do, should I have Harry create a nightclub, a coffee shop, or both?**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Qoheleth - Not really...Some people just need to bitch and I don't want the shit all over my review page. Don't like, don't read is just something that is simple and to the point. It's like if you don't like it, click the back button and get off my page! Don't you think?**

 **Draph91 - Already on it!**

 **Greer123 - I know right? Harry should have flipped people off years ago, it would have made the books and movies more interesting.**

 **JDS62 - It is! And I have actually read the story, a year ago...but I didn't even remember it until you mentioned it. I feel most of this concept have people repeating the same thing but with different twists. I just love Harry fucking people over instead of him just taking their shit like a bitch. But that's just me.**

 **geetac - Thank you and Harry should be. Seriously, Harry gets rid of Voldemort and they want to marry him off to his worst enemies no less and give them both of James and Lily's wedding rings no less. I would have crushed Albus' face with a mallet if I was in Harry's place. But him telling everyone to fuck off at the alter is a close second best for me. I am happy you enjoyed it.**

 **krr84 - Thank you and I am really happy you left me a review and trust me it means a lot.**

 **LoamyCoffee - Sorry, it is becoming a story!**

 **Skull Flame - The second chapter is here!**

 **Guest#1 - Yes, there is!**

 **the little vampire lover - It's not ending yet!**

 **Guest#2 - The second chapter is here!**

 **Rhaenenys Targaryen - Free reign, but give me credit, though**

 **aisa.32 - The second chapter is here!**

 **PukwudgiePuff - I am and will!**

 **Tsukiyomi Cecilla - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **917brat - I will.**

 **city bookworm - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
